Kira's Protege
by DeathNoteRomantica
Summary: It's been a 5 years since Kira's death. But that doesn't mean his legacy is dead. When Light returns as a Shinigami, he drops his Death Note into the human world. The first person who picks up the Note has a bloodline that shocks Light, but is the perfect protégé. It's Light's son, Asahi Yagami. YAOI Later in the story, pairings awaiting with many OCs!


**A/N**: Sorry, I haven't posted in like, what, months? Yeah. Sorry about that! But I'm up and at it again, so yay! :) I hope you like this new series!

**Disclaimer:** Death Note and it's characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata and I do not own a Death Note, and if I did, I wouldn't kill anyone.

Probably.

* * *

"Light, get up!" A voice called in the distance, "Light!"

Light groaned and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but a huge blue figure stood in front of him.

_Is that the sky? _He wondered, _No, it's too dark to be the sky. _

His vision suddenly cleared, and the joker face of Ryuk came into view. "Hey-o, Light!" he grinned.

Light gasped and jumped to his feet. "Ryuk! Dammit!"

He didn't know where he knew the name from, or what this monstrosity of a person –or whatever it was- was doing in his house. The name just left his lips from a memory he couldn't grasp.

"Who…who are you?" he asked, then looked around, seeing nothing but a vast rocky land stretching for miles into the distance, bones and skeletons scattered here and there, like a horror-themed Mars. "Where am I?"

The creature laughed. "Just wait, Light, the memories will come back in a moment."

Light stood still, horrified at the creature, wondering how the hell it knew his name.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Light's head started to crush painfully, and he screamed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" He sank to the ground, grasping his temples and thrashing his body along the floor.

He suddenly saw images. Images and words amidst the pain. Those images had a name.

_Memories._

The crushing suddenly stopped, and Light felt as if he was flying. Flying through the sky of his own memories. He saw everything.

He had a name. It wasn't Light Yagami, as he had remembered. No. That wasn't just his name. He had many names. He was God. He was Kira, and he had a plan. A plan to be justice.

But that was all ruined by…

"RYUK! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING KILL ME?!" He suddenly remembered his death, and he stomped towards the shinigami in anger.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M FUCKING DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR-" Light suddenly gasped and grasped his chest. "Wait…" he said, "I'm dead…So how…how am I alive?"

Ryuk laughed. "You finally realize it, Light. Well…technically you're still not alive."

Light looked up. "If I'm not alive, than what am I?"

Ryuk grinned, "You're a shinigami, Light." He gestured to the vast rocky area that surrounded them. "Welcome to the Shinigami World."

* * *

"So, if a human writes over 1,000,000 names in his/her Death Note, after they die, they come back as a Shinigami?" Light asked.

Ryuk nodded,

"That's right! Now, listen, Light. This is the important part. You're still partially human, so you can still be seen by humans, even if they didn't touch your Death Note. Your wings will grow five years into your Shinigami life. Once you grow your wings, you then lose most of your humanity, so you can only be seen by humans who have touched your Death Note. After that, you only stay in your human form for 15 more years, which means right now, you have 20 years left to live until you transform into a real Shinigami."

Light sighed. "Is that it, Ryuk? Anything else you didn't mention? Because you had a knack for doing that when I first received your Death Note."

Ryuk paused, as if thinking, then smiled(as if he couldn't smile already), "Yes, Light. One more thing."

Light sighed again, "What is it, Ryuk?"

Ryuk started laughing, as if what he was about to say was the funniest thing in the world, "When you transform into a real Shinigami, you lose all your memories of your past life, and the only things you will remember is your first name, and all the Shinigami's that you've encountered."

Light gritted his teeth, "WHAT?!" He shouted, "THAT'S RIDICULOUS! HOW IS THAT FUNNY?!"

Ryuk started laughing harder, "It's funny, because I knew you would freak out, Light!"

Light huffed, "One of these days, Ryuk, I'm going to kill you, I swear to God."

* * *

"Here's the portal into the human world, Light!" Ryuk gestured to what looked like a glowing, fast-as-hell whirlpool.

Light unsuccessfully tried to block the wind blowing from the portal into his hair. He took his Death Note (that he got from the Shinigami King earlier) and held it out above the portal.

Ryuk laughed slightly, "Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk." He said, "This should be interesting."

Light grinned, "Yes, it should. Kira's reign will continue, Ryuk."

Ryuk looked at Light, "Why don't you just kill the criminals here, Light? You have the eyesight, it's practically a piece of cake now!"

Light sighed, "You wouldn't understand Ryuk, If I'm only going to retain these memories for 20 years, I'm going to need someone to continue my reign, or the world will return to hell."

Ryuk chuckled, "Still the smart-ass I know, Light. Do you have any idea who your successor will be?"

Light grinned, "Not yet. I'm dropping this Death Note to anyone who finds it. If I deem them useless I'll kill them. But If I find someone out there who's capable of being my successor…"

He sighed happily, "Kira's Protégé. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

**To be continued…**


End file.
